Computers and other electronic systems are ubiquitous in society, and as a result, their reliability has become increasingly important. One method of providing reliability for computers and other electrical systems is to implement redundant power supplies. As the name implies, redundant power supplies offer an alternative power supply if a first power supply becomes unavailable. Each individual power supply is usually capable of providing all the required power of a computer system, and the multiple power supplies usually provide redundancy by being coupled to a common voltage bus. Although these multiple devices may couple to a common voltage bus, they often include isolation devices so that failure of one of the power supplies does not affect the other power supplies or the voltage bus.